galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Milfeulle Sakuraba
is a fictional character from the anime, manga and dating sim series, Galaxy Angel. Her hobby is cooking snacks, particularly cake, and making tea. She pilots the balanced Angel Frame known as Lucky Star. In the anime Milfeulle Sakuraba is a young and cheery girl of 17. She first attended a military academy while working part-time as a beachside cafe waitress before joining the Galaxy Angels. Highly skilled in cooking, she prepares meals and snacks for the other Angels, but especially enjoys baking desserts. She wears a hairband featuring two flowers on each side which can spin like propellers for flight. Milfeulle’s most prominent attribute is her incredible luck. Her luck is so potent that it could influence enormous phenomena like wormholes and natural disasters, albeit inadvertently. She has shown to have a knack for finding long-lost and valuable items, such as hoards of treasure or a winning lottery ticket. Furthermore, her luck makes her virtually invulnerable to almost any injury including gunfire, carpet bombings, even death and, failing that, damnation. Unfortunately, the advantages are offset by her clumsiness and naiveity, as well as the unwieldiness of her luck’s sheer might. There was even one incident when her luck drastically reversed and threatened to destroy the universe. Cheerful to a fault, Milfeulle often shows great enthuiasm in her tasks and usually remains optimistic even in the most dire situations, and has been known to delay or go against mission objectives to help random civilians. However, she can be quite naïve and childish, at times seeming unaware of her surroundings and misconstruing other people's intentions . She also has a tendency to speak nonsequitors during inappropriate situations, to the confusion and irritation of others. At 21, Milfeulle appears to still be with the military. She would later assist her younger sister Apricot in a battle against the other Rune Angel Troupe, who were brainwashed by a giant peach in space. In the manga She is the main character of the manga because her story (which is based on the game but with a few changes) is followed. She first meets Takuto Meyers when she accidentally falls and got her skirt caught which left her hanging upside down; fortunately for her, Takuto was there to help her down. Milfie was the one who invited Takuto to join them in their mission and she is the first person in the manga who openly trusts Takuto. In the manga, there was an incident when she saw Takuto and Ranpha kiss, not knowing this was an accident. This affected both her relationship with Takuto and her ability to pilot the Lucky Star temporarily. The situation was remedied when both of them were able to talk things out while being unintentionally trapped in the Whale Room with giant worms and biting chesnuts. In Galaxy Angel Beta, Milfie and Takuto's relationship grows deeper as they were able to overcome a few misunderstandings. Milfie is the one who spends time with Chitose a lot to try to make her feel welcome, not noticing that Chitose is slowly starting to develop feelings for Takuto. Things turn rocky when Chitose (who is being controlled by Noa), injures and captures Takuto (instead of Prince Shiva). She still trusted her even though she did this (because she knew Chitose was being controlled), but she was shaken to the core when she found out that Takuto was piloting the newly discovered Sharp Shooter together with Chitose. It was made worse when Takuto confessed to her and shot her down afterwards intentionally. Luckily, Takuto was able to overcome Noa's control and so did Chitose, revealing afterwards that he did not shoot the Lucky Star in a critical point. Toghether with Chitose, they both destroyed Eonia's mothership with the Fatal Arrow and the Hyper Cannon. When Noa took control of the Black Moon, Chitose died sacrificing her life to block an attack from the Black Moon. The Lucky Star reacted dramatically to Milfie's feelings which blocked the Black Moon's power and revived Chitose. The Black Moon was destroyed with the Chrono Break Cannon, but everyone's memory of Chitose (excluding General Luft and Shatoyarn) have been erased. Near the end of the manga, when Takuto asked Milfie how she felt when she found out that he was the one piloting the Sharp Shooter, he leans in to kiss her before she could even continue answering Takuto's question for her. In the manga of Galaxy Angel II, Milfie is the current gate keeper and is married to Takuto. In the games An original member of the Angel Troupe, Milfeulle is always caring and cheerful, and will never hesitate to help another person, even people whom are considered by others as enemies. She possesses a supernatural level of good luck to the point where strange things keep occurring around her (sometimes causing great annoyance to others) but always in some way beneficial to herself. Even in normal situations, like tossing a coin, she will get all heads or all tails. By the definition given in the game, Milfeulle has the ability to fail all probability measures and cause one outcome to be 100%. Unfortunately, her luck caused her problems when she was younger, as no one wanted to do anything with her because of the strange situations caused by her luck. However, she has a true friend, Ranpha Franboise, whom she met in the military academy, and later, her meeting with the other members of the Angel Troupe along with the people onboard the Elsior have begun to heal her painful wounds of her past. Milfeulle is also very emotional, and blames herself whenever something goes wrong, often blaming it on her luck. In both the games and the manga, she's nicknamed "Milfie" (ミルフィー)" by her friends. This nickname does not carry over to the Galaxy Angel anime. In the first game "Galaxy Angel", if Takuto chooses to take her to the Fargo dance that occurs halfway into the game, she accidentally sets the lower part of her dress on fire, causing her to become depressed. Takuto cheers her up by suggesting that she cut the lower part of her dress to shorten it up to her knees, which turned out to be a successful solution. In the later part of the game after the dance, when the Elle Ciel's systems were overloaded by an enemy attack and the other members of the Angel Troupe were incapacitated, Milfeulle uses up her entire life's worth of luck in order to repair all the systems aboard the Elle Ciel and charge the Chrono Break Cannon with feathers from her Angel Frame. After the battle, she leaves the Angel Troupe because she can no longer pilot an Angel Frame (the Lucky Star only ran due to her luck). However, Takuto surprises her by retiring from the military so that they can be together. In Moonlit Lovers a resort planet they're visiting together is attacked and they happen to run into the Elsior. They rejoin the other Angels all the way through the events of the game and into the third game Eternal Lovers. A running joke in Moonlit Lovers is how Takuto and Milfie have been a couple for some time, but haven't even kissed yet. Needless to say, the other Angels try to spy on them to catch the magic moment when it happens, but more often than not wind up ruining the moment. Fortunately, Milfeulle and Tact are able to kiss near the end of the game while Milfeulle is in the sick bay. In Eternal Lovers, Milfie suffers an injury that results in retrograde amnesia: she is completely unable to remember Takuto at all. This forces Takuto to rebuild their entire relationship from scratch, starting with getting her to call him 'Takuto-san' as opposed to the more formal 'Commander Meyers'. Following the liberation of EDEN, the two share what Milfie refers to as her second first kiss. At the end, when the two are trapped in Another Space following the final battle with the Val-Fasq, Takuto asks her to marry him and she is more than happy to accept. Galaxy Angel II In Galaxy Angel II, which is four years after the Val-Fasq, she is the Gate Keeper of a set of interstellar gates which are connected in a third space called ABSOLUTE, it allows travel between EDEN and NEUE (the newly discovered dimension). Milfie powers the central core in ABSOLUTE to ensure that the gate remains open at all times. Because she holds an important role in inter-dimensional travel, enemy forces capture her probably for the reasons of invasions, as seen in trailers. Probably one of the reasons why she alone is the only current gate keeper is because of her extraordinary luck. Her luck may have given her the power to control the gate (and to make sure nothing bad happens); one event to back this reason up is her periodical bad luck's ability to destroy a whole planet or galaxy when in a bad mood. Considering Milfie's personality, it may be a little difficult for some to perceive that such a crucial and important task was given to her. For that matter, almost every picture of her shows her happily smiling, so how she visibly became a more somber person is unknown. Milfie is the older sister of Apricot Sakuraba, who is also the main character in Galaxy Angel II. Both of them are very skilled cooks with the love for sugary foods such as cakes. While Milfie was born with extraordinary luck, her sister is born with extraordinary strength (which is manifested unconsciously). Trivia * In the opening credits of the first half of the third season, you can "play" rock, paper, scissors with Milfeulle, who will appear midway in the credits playing a different hand each episode. *Milfeulle's name is derived from the pastry mille-feuille. *Milfeulle's voice actor was originally planned to be Yukari Tamura, who ended up voicing Ranpha instead. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters